


What's for lunch?

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ana x rein metioned, implied sex, or maybe i lied about the implied sex so you'll read this, this is bad blame jeff kaplan, tw: pizza toppings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: I'm sorry this is bador this is a brief look into the sex lives of the Amarisor both.





	What's for lunch?

The Overwatch base in Gibraltar still looked the same as she remembered it in youth. Fareeha Amari marched up the asphalt road leading to the entry to the facility, carrying a few bags containing enough clothing and supplies to last her for a few days. She was here to visit her mom, just like when she was a young girl. Although this time, Fareeha didn't have to hunt her down somewhere in the base. 

Ana stood waiting outside the main door, ready to greet her daughter. She smiled and held her arms out when she caught sight of her daughter. After finally reaching her, Fareeha dropped her bags and hugged the other woman tight against her body.

“I forgot how strong you've become, _ḥabībti_. I've missed you,” Ana replied against her daughter's shoulder,

Fareeha pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at her mother. “It's only been a few weeks since we saw each other last, mum.”

Ana reached up her right hand and gently grabbed her daughter's cheek. “I have a lot of lost time to make up to you.” 

“Just don't get too protective over of me.”

“You've told me this before, when you were a teenager. I didn't listen then. Why would I listen now?”

Fareeha chuckled and picked her bags up off the ground. “I think I told you that when I was in my twenties too. Shall we?” She motioned towards the entry with a nod of her head.

Ana opened the door to the watchpoint, “Follow me.” Fareeha entered the base after her mother. She had to admit, it was a bit weird the two were on good terms again. Not even a year ago, Fareeha accepted that she'd never have a 'normal' relationship with Ana. They barely spoke in the years after she discovered her mom still lived; just a few letters or email messages sent sporadically. It didn't help that Ana ran around Egypt as a bounty hunter for awhile. Fareeha feared that the mother she loved, the woman she looked up to as a hero her entire life, changed after her “death”. She still wouldn't share all the details of the incident which led to her missing an eye but Fareeha knew her mother and that she would open up when ready. 

When Overwatch reformed around six months ago, Ana rejoined the team to help them fight the evil-doers of the world. This set Fareeha's mind at ease; her mother was still a hero and she felt guilty for doubting her intentions. Since then, they've met on a handful of occasions and it finally started feeling 'normal' between them again; as 'normal' as their relationship could get.

“It's quiet around here today,” Ana stated, pulling Fareeha out of thoughts. “Reinhardt's sleeping at the moment.” Fareeha knew Reinhardt and her mom recently started dating but she really hoped Ana wouldn't go into the details on why the man was so tired in the middle of the day. Luckily, Ana didn't say anything else about him, 

“Torbjörn...hmmm, honestly, I don't know where that man is. That might be a problem.”

They continued walking down the hallway towards Ana's living area. “Winston and Lena are off on a mission. I believe they took Jesse with them.”

“So, just you, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn?”

“Brigitte is around here somewhere; and Angela, but who knows what state she's in at the moment. The last time I saw her a few hours ago, she looked like a zombie. Angela might be found working in her lab if she had a few cups of coffee. If not, then likely passed out at her desk.”

Fareeha's heart skipped a beat after hearing Angela's name. For the past few months, the two of them were secretly dating long distance. Their relationship consisted mostly of phone calls with Angela sneaking off to Egypt to visit Fareeha once about a month ago. Everything was still fresh and exciting between the lovers, including the physical part (well, especially that part). Regardless, Fareeha felt nervous when thinking about her and Angela sometimes. She really liked what they had even though she wished it could be more. Angela didn't know about her plans to visit the Gibraltar base for a weekend but hopefully she'd appreciate the surprise.

_I'll make sure she'll appreciate it_ , Fareeha thought.

Upon entering her mother's living area, Fareeha noticed a door ajar on the right side of the main room. This door led to Ana's bedroom and, not surprisingly, she spotted Reinhardt laid outstretched on the bed. He was face down with his backside covered in blankets, thankfully.

“I thought I closed that door,” Ana stated, without even a hint of embarrassment. She walked over to the door and closed it. “Have a seat, _ḥabībti_.” 

Fareeha sat at the table in the small kitchenette and watched her mother pour two cups of tea. Ana joined her at the table and sat a cup down in front of each of them.

“I'm not interrupting anything?” Fareeha asked and took a sip of the tea.

“No, anything you could have interrupted was finished hours ago.”

Fareeha snorted, “I just can't believe you and Reinhardt...”

“I thought you admired Reinhardt? ”

“I do.”

“Then why are you worried about him?”

“I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about you,” Fareeha grinned. “I'd kick your ass if you hurt him.”

Ana laughed, “I should have known.”

“You don't have the best track record with relationships, mum.”

“Oh, you're the expert then?”

Fareeha laughed, “You got me there.”

“Speaking of which, I haven't poked into your personal life in years. I'm overdue. So, do you have anyone special?”

Fareeha glanced down into her cup for a second before meeting Ana's eyes again, “No. I'm married to Helix.” She didn't want to talk about _whatever you call it_ she had with Angela It didn't feel like a _really_ real relationship, since they hardly saw each other and it was a secret. Plus, how would her mother react to that? 

“That's a shame.”

The two Amari women finished their tea and chatted together throughout the greater part of the morning and early afternoon. Eventually, Ana needed to take care of some Overwatch business (which probably was figuring out what the hell Torbjörn was up to) and led Fareeha to a room she could stay in for the weekend long visit. Fareeha reached down and kissed her mom on the cheek before the two of the parted. Ana promised she would be available to spend more time together around dinner time.

Hopefully, Angela could help entertain her for a few hours until then.

“Where is Angela's room at, by the way? I would like to say 'hi' if she's awake,” Fareeha asked before Ana left.

“It's not far. I'll show you.” Ana led her a few doors down the hallway and pointed to closed door that held a small, rectangular plaque with _A. Ziegler_ printed on it. 

“Thanks, mum.”

Ana pulled her into another hug, “Just try to stay out of trouble until I get back.”

“I'm not ten anymore.”

“You're never too old to get into trouble,” Ana winked before walking away from Fareeha. She was now in the hallway by herself, in front of Angela's door. She thought about knocking but decided to check out her appearance in a mirror first. She had to look good.

Fareeha dashed down the hall and into her temporary room at the Overwatch base. She found a mirror in the bathroom. She checked out her appearance; she wore a pair of jeans and a snug-fitting white t-shirt with a small pocket above her left breast. her dark brown leather jacket enveloped her upper body. She checked over her eye-liner; still good. Teeth? Nothing stuck in them.

Okay, she was ready...excited and nervous, but ready.

Fareeha returned to stand in front of Angela's door, her steps more deliberate than a few minutes ago when she rushed back to her room. She hesitated for what seemed like an eternity before knocking on the door in front of her. 

_Why am I so nervous_?

She knocked again after about ten seconds with no answer. 

The door finally opened this time. Angela's face peeked around the corner. She looked a little tired, which turned to confusion. Finally, she smiled warmly after her eyes focused on Fareeha. 

“Fareeha? What are you doing here? Or is this a dream? Did I fall asleep on my lunch?”

Fareeha smiled, relieved to see Angela was happy to see her. “Definitely the last one. You should wake up before your lunch gets cold.”

Angela grabbed Fareeha by her jacket collar and pulled her into the room, “I don't want to wake up if this is a dream. Besides, my lunch was already cold.” She closed the door and pinned Fareeha against it.

“Then I'll give you the lunch date of your dreams.” 

_That sounded better in my head_.

Before she could say anything else, she found Angela's lips pressed against hers. Fareeha deepened the kiss as she pulled Angela closer with her left hand, which rested against the small of the other woman's back. Her right hand cupped Angela's cheek. Angela's hands slid under Fareeha's shirt and moved against the bare skin of her toned stomach.

They finally pulled away from each other when they needed to breathe.

“How long are you staying?” Angela asked, face now flushed. Fareeha finally got a chance to see what she was wearing: a black turtleneck over a pair of gray slacks, her hair pulled up in a pony-tail, as usual. She rarely left it down.

“I'm here for about two days, to visit my mom. We spent most of the day together but she's busy until dinner. I was hoping you could keep me company until then?”

“I'll think of something,” she smiled mischievously and touched a finger to Fareeha's lips. “I'll lock the door.”

“Were you busy?'

“No, nothing important. I was just eating lunch and taking a break from reading research papers. Those can wait.” Angela grabbed Fareeha's hand and lead her towards the unmade bed at the far side of the room.

“What were you eating?” 

Before Angela could answer, Fareeha saw it on the kitchen counter. 

_It was pineapple-pizza_. 

“Really? This is your lunch? That's disgusting, Angela.”

“What's wrong with that? Don't tell me you're one of _those people_.”

“Ew, and it's cold. How can you eat that, seriously?”

“I never understood why some people have such a problem with it.”

“It's pineapple...”

“I mean, consider some of the other things people put...”

“...on pizza.”

Angela grabbed Fareeha and pulled her away from the offending slice. She touched her chin then leaned up for a kiss.

Fareeha stopped her, “You're not going to kiss me with that mouth after eating that...no way!” She tried to keep a straight face but started laughing.

Angela grabbed the top of Fareeha's leather jacket, slowly pulling it down around her shoulders. “Fine, I won't kiss you.” Without much difficulty, she managed to get the jacket off and tossed it onto a nearby chair and worked on taking off her white t-shirt next. After the shirt joined the jacket, the bra came off next. During the time spent undressing, Angela would tease and move her lips as close as she could to Fareeha without them ever touching. Fareeha felt Angela's hot breath on her skin and the moisture but the sensation of those soft lips pressed against her never came. It was so damn frustrating.

Angela cupped Fareeha's bare breasts and gently pushed her down until she laid on her back against the bed. Now on top of her lover, Angela's lips teased over her neck, then around her jawline, and finally hovered over her lips. Angela stopped moving her head and smiled, waiting for Fareeha to say or do something while their lips were so close to touching.

Fareeha groaned in frustration.

“I want you to kiss me. I don't care how you eat your pizza.” Fareeha breathed the words against Angela's lips. The doctor was now close enough that Fareeha could just kiss her if she wanted to but she _needed_ Angela to do it.

“Fine,” Angela pressed her lips to Fareeha's, smiling as she finally kissed her. Fareeha moaned against Angela's mouth as her hands started working on removing her jeans. 

They didn't think about pizza toppings for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets


End file.
